


Apollo, I Forgive You

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Past Rape/Non-con, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Sequel to the poem "I'm Sorry, Artemis". Artemis is glad that Apollo finally realizes his mistakes. After he promises to take care of her, she then decides to forgive him.





	Apollo, I Forgive You

You betrayed me once

It makes my heart shattered

You even make me hate you

However

Your heart then changed

You then realized your wrongs

And you promised me

You will take care of me

After I see your sincerity

I started trust you again

And now

With our first child

We now are building a happy family together

Apollo, I forgive you


End file.
